Wild Dreams
by SalimaLiAkiyama
Summary: Black, blond, blue, black, white, lavender,orange, deep dark blue, yellow, red. All these colors flow in and out of Naruto's dreams, causing him to no longer live in the real world.NOT YAOI. Just friendship. Stop saying its yaoi.


_/Let me be your Hero/_

Spinning quickly, blond on black, blue meeting black, orange clashing against deep dark blue. With a final spin the two were far apart, in another person's arms. Black with black, pale skin holding pale skin, black meeting yellow.

Blond ignoring the arms and just stands there, watch black dancing away. Many hands reach out to blond but blond ignores and races after the flash of black. Never going to lose.

Panting after what seems like hours of running only to have black get farther away then before. Does black really want to be away from him?

Consumed by blackness. Falling. Trapped. Fear. Tears. In need of wings. Or of blacks hands to reach for blond.

Fear had cause blond to become strong. To chase after Black for years. Years. Too many years. But had never seen Black. Blond was playing a never-ending game of hide and seek where Blond is both hider and seeker. Hiding from one Black and seeking another.

Music notes swirled around blond and blond watched as the changed and played a song blond knew well. The blond's song. One Blond had made during long nights, waiting for black to come back. Only remembering Black walking slowly away yet again.

Fate, destiny. Blond cared not what it was called, Blond hated it with everything Blond was. Pieces of Blond's heart were long since dead. Soon Black will have killed Blond without touching Blond. Blond was giving up for love. For friendship. For pain. For being a victim.

No distance could keep black out of Blond's mind. Blond figured out the farther away Blond was from Black caused Blond to think of Black more. The closer, the calmer Blonds mind was.

_/If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up on love/_

Blonds colors had changed from orange and blue –Blacks color- to orange and black –still Black's color-.

Whispers of a long forgotten past _/The past is never far/_ was all Blond had. It haunted Blonds dreams and memories. _/The past is never far/_ Blond would never know but it haunted Blacks too. Together they were haunted by a whisper of a long ago past. _/The past is never far/_

_/Jaded, waiting, all alone you never know never, never/_

Black waited as the time between Blond trying to get Black grew. One day Blond may never show up. Black prayed for the day that would happen but also prayed everyday for another chance with Blond.

And the other was true. As Blonds times to get Black grew fewer and fewer Blond prayed to get over Black and not care anymore. But also prayed to go save Black once more. Black was just a fallen angel. Misguided as Blond was once told.

_/Another Lonely Night/_

Black waited and waited but Blond had stopped coming, stopped caring. Black sat and stared out the window as Black waited for Blond to come once more. Just once more. Just to tell…

_And even though the moment passed me by I still can't turn away/_

Blue eyes open as a lithe pale hand sweeps blond hair off soaked skin.

_/Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose/_

"You had them again didn't you?" Smooth, silky, just like Black.

_/And now we're grown up orphans that never knew our names/_

Blond hair fell into blue eyes again as he sat up.

_/But if you could hide beside me/_

"It's over."

_/I won't tell no one your name/_

"Go ahead. I don't mind. Call me that name if you want."

_/The past is never far/_

"Sasuke."

_/Don't it make you said to know that life is more then who we are/_

Blue eyes close again and a weak tan body falls back to the bed.

_/Did you lose yourself somewhere out there/_

"I still love you, Naruto. Even though you're too far gone now. Too far gone to him." Neji's soft voice clamed the blond one last time as he drifted off to sleep to dream of Black once again.

Owari

A/N: 659 words of SasuNaru and Nejinaru. This was almost hard to write but the songs made me. This is for sure a one shot because you can't do anymore wild dreams like this. I hoped you all liked it. Sorry for the oddness.

Black 1Sasuke

BlondNaruto

Black 2Ochimaru

ArmsNeji

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or any of the songs used in this fic. As much as I wish I did I don't or you would've seen a really cool thing on this already.


End file.
